


Firefly Waltz

by Death_God_Raven



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sad, Spoilers, reto de San Valentín
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: Nuestra relación siempre fue como una luciérnaga. En el exterior, podía parecer como algo hermoso por su brillo tenue, pero únicamente sería apreciada en la oscuridad. Este era el único escenario en que yo no dudaría en acercarme al mentalista Asagiri Gen, a pesar de que detestaba a las personas como ese hombre.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Shishiou Tsukasa, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 23





	Firefly Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Reto de escritura de la página de fb "Es de fanfics" para San Valentín.
> 
> Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de cosas que no han salido de la temporada actual del anime y un poquito de la novela.

Nuestra relación siempre fue como una luciérnaga. En el exterior, podía parecer como algo hermoso por su brillo tenue, pero únicamente sería apreciada en la oscuridad. Este era el único escenario en que yo no dudaría en acercarme al mentalista Asagiri Gen, a pesar de que detestaba a las personas como ese hombre.

Desde el principio, Gen me demostró que era un individuo que solo era fiel a sus propios deseos sin importarle los demás. En esa ocasión en que nos vimos en ese programa, él no dudó ni un segundo cuando le propuse en ese camerino que saliera conmigo. Yo esperaba que Gen se asustara o mostrara algo de molestia, pero su máscara expresó felicidad como si se hubiese sacado la lotería.

Sé que todo eso que Gen me mostraba era una ilusión. Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría esa proposición engendrada de mi capricho repentino por él. Yo sé que si me hubiera ido sin decirle nada más a Gen en el camerino, habría sido imposible sacarlo de mi mente por una razón que escapaba de mi lógica. De esa manera, Gen compartió unos meses conmigo como si fuéramos una pareja real. Yo deseaba quebrar ese disfraz lleno de mentiras para que el verdadero Gen saliera de ahí y me mostrara lo horrible que era en el fondo.

Pero él solo sonreía cuando me veía.

“¡Tsukasa-chan! ¡Al fin, llegaste! ¡Mira! ¡Compré unos chocolates!”

El brillo en sus ojos me enternecía aun cuando yo sabía que se trataba de una ilusión. Los adultos que yo detestaba eran encantadores también, pero el interior de sus almas se asemejaba a un lago de emociones egoístas y crueles. Aun así, tomé el chocolate y agradecí por el regalo. Casi siempre, Asagiri Gen parecía complacido por esas pequeñas cosas.

“Podemos ir un rato a comer por ahí. ¿Estás libre en la noche, Tsukasa-chan?”

“No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Puede ser otro día?”

“¿Eh? No pasa nada si no se puede hoy.”

Gen aparentó estar tranquilo, pero mi negativa si le había afectado un poco, ya que pude notar algo a través de la grieta de su máscara.

Tal parecía que Asagiri Gen se sentía solo hoy.

Este detalle era el único que yo podía reconocer en esa alma fría. Ambos éramos personas solitarias que no tenían ningún amigo o soporte emocional, solo estaban nuestras ambiciones. Aunque yo desconocía la verdadera ambición de Gen. Lo único que podía pensar era que él tenía interés por cosas superficiales como estar conmigo por la fama que yo estaba adquiriendo. Si yo fuera una persona normal, estoy seguro que él no me hubiera mirado como lo hacía ahora.

Yo odiaba a Gen, pero a la vez, saboreaba su soledad.

000

“He pensado que deberíamos dejar de vernos… Esta relación no va a ningún lado, Gen.”

Llegué a un punto en que me cansé de ver tantas mentiras en la naturaleza del mago demoniaco. A medida que ambos seguíamos interactuando, menos creía en lo que observaba en él. Me negaba a creer que el lado oscuro de Gen, estuviera siendo apaciguado con solo estar conmigo. La única cosa que lo explicaba era que él preferiría darme un falso escenario para cuando yo bajara la guardia, él me destruiría sin piedad. 

Todos los adultos eran iguales.

Por su parte, Gen ya pertenecía a ese mundo que yo despreciaba.

“Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?”

“No. Pero tú lo harás.”

“T-Tsukasa-chan, espera… Yo…”

Me di la vuelta y me fui de ese lugar.

Ni siquiera me volteé para escuchar el aleteo de la luciérnaga que acababa de brillar por última vez. No me interesaba despedirme. Mi capricho por Asagiri Gen había terminado, a pesar de que él gritaba a los cuatro vientos que yo le gustaba. Un mago que usaba mentiras como parte de su piel, jamás admitiría que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

000

El mundo fue petrificado tiempo después…

De paso, la esperanza de salvar a mi hermana se la llevó esta nueva época. Como primera misión, me tocaría detener a Ishigami Senku, ya que él buscaba revivir a toda la civilización perdida. Yo no deseaba que esos adultos que destruyeron todo con su ambición y ansias de poder, volvieran a condenarnos a seguir el mismo camino funesto. Por eso, maté a ese científico y me apoderé de la cueva milagrosa.

Igualmente, yo no estaba tranquilo mientras revivía a las personas que consideraba debían despertar en este tiempo.

¿Senku había muerto en verdad?

Yo tenía mis dudas aun cuando lo había visto morir.

¿Y si él estaba vivo?

¿Cómo yo puedo combatir a su poderosa mente?

Entonces mi mente trajo un rostro que no me agradaba recordar.

“Asagiri Gen.”

Solo con pronunciar su nombre, era como contradecir al destino que yo quería para este nuevo mundo. Debería ser inaudito pensar en despertar semejante mentalista cuando yo lo odiaba tanto. Lamentablemente, una mente capaz era necesaria en esta ocasión para engañar al posible destructor del equilibrio. De lo contrario, él sería importante para confirmar la muerte de mi adversario o la presencia de enemigos adicionales.

000

“Hagamos un mundo nuevo juntos.”

Traté a Gen como si nada hubiese pasado.

Como si nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado después de ese show de televisión.

Él siguió el juego sin decir nada más.

Aquella mañana, él partió con esa misión en sus manos, llevando la expresión superficial que había visto en su rostro en nuestro primer encuentro. Un reflejo atrapado en el espejo sin poder escapar de su propia naturaleza. Únicamente, Gen me tenía a mí en este mundo y nadie más aceptaría esa oscuridad de su interior.

Yo sería el dueño de su soledad por siempre sin estar con él.

000

“Los reportes de Asagiri Gen han sido falsos todo este tiempo, Tsukasa. Ishigami Senku está vivo y su aldea ya presenta cierto desarrollo científico.”

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Me arrepentí de confiar en un mentiroso.

Era de esperar que él me traicionara, pero no me imaginé que sería con Senku.

Gen estaba usando a Senku y a su aldea para vengarse de mí.

000

Al final de la guerra con el Reino de la Ciencia, yo perdí y gané a la vez.

Recuperé a mi hermana menor después de perder.

Ishigami Senku había despertado a mi hermana de su sueño eterno y me había devuelto la esperanza. Aun así, el producto de mis malas decisiones, provocó que alguien más me traicionara y tratara de herir a mi hermana. Por esa razón, yo estaba agonizando con una herida que era imposible de tratar, acostado dentro de lo que sería mi posible féretro mientras era congelado.

Este era mi karma y lo aceptaba.

“Qué bueno que estás despierto, Tsukasa-chan. Llegamos justo a tiempo, Mirai-chan.”

Gen apareció junto con mi hermana menor.

“Creí que había una política que prohibía las visitas. ¿Cómo lo lograste, Gen?”

Dudaba que alguien pudiera hacer cambiar de parecer a Senku.

Probablemente, Gen lo extorsionó o algo parecido.

“En realidad, solo dije ‘Por favor’.”

Él contestó con una sonrisa.

Esa era la misma sonrisa que me mostraba cada vez que me encontraba con él. Con la única diferencia que el reflejo oscuro del espejo no estaba presente en el rostro de Gen. Ahora una luz acompañaba sus facciones y lo hacía lucir demasiado radiante. Tal vez, esto podría ser una mentira de Gen, pero esta aura que lo envolvía no dejaba espacio para pensar eso.

Me di cuenta de mi error casi de inmediato.

Esas veces en que Gen se mostraba alegre y emocionado de estar conmigo, no eran un engaño como yo creía en ese tiempo. Gen se sentía realmente así, pero no tomé en cuenta sus sentimientos. Me negué a la idea de que él también sufría en silencio cuando lo rechazaba. Y aun así, él se mantuvo conmigo hasta que lo deseché como una luciérnaga que había sido pisada en el frío suelo.

“Nunca te guardé rencor, Tsukasa-chan. Ni antes ni ahora. Yo solo quería que no te hundieras más en la oscuridad.”

Gen susurró esas palabras antes de dejarme solo con Mirai.

000

Me sentía tonto por tener ojos y no ver lo que debía ser apreciado.

Por breves segundos, pude observar los orbes de Gen fijos en los de Senku. Luego, Gen llamó a Mirai para dejarme esta vez a solas con Senku. El final se aproximaba y no había nada más que hacer. Yo mismo sentía que me desvanecería pronto. El dolor en mi cuerpo y la agonía de la verdad me desgastaban peligrosamente.

“Senku.”

“Guarda energía, Tsukasa.”

“Necesito decirte algo.”

Senku volteó hacia mí con duda.

“Soy todo oídos entonces.”

“Tú si creíste en las emociones de él. ¿No es así?”

De inmediato, Senku abrió los ojos como entendiendo a lo que me refería.

“Él tiende a tapar con sus mentiras lo que siente. En una ocasión, Gen me dijo que no le importaba si tú o yo moríamos, después que él ganara algo. Eso era una mentira. Alguien que suelta frases como ‘Hagan el amor, no la guerra’, no puede decir que espera beneficio de una guerra cuando evita una disputa a costa de terminar herido. Tampoco eso aplica para alguien que buscaba destruir su propia reputación con tal que no se derramara sangre en esta guerra. Las mentiras de Asagiri Gen no cubren sus acciones. Ambas cosas son contradictorias dentro de ese mentalista. Yo no creí en sus palabras, decidí tomar en cuenta sus acciones.”

Me quedé sin palabras.

Senku acababa de darme las respuestas de todo lo que nunca quise entender. Era cierto que las acciones de Gen no armonizaban del todo con sus palabras dentro del mundo de los adultos. Sin embargo, Gen siempre trató de estar conmigo a pesar de mi actitud hacia él. Ahora tenía sentido que esos ojos llenos de afecto estuvieran dirigidos hacia este hombre. Por supuesto, yo no vi la belleza en el alma de Gen y solo la califiqué sin piedad.

Yo fui la única persona que se mintió a sí misma en ese triste vals.

“Él te traicionó por un refresco de cola, pero incluso eso era una mentira. Gen buscó una pequeña esperanza para evitar que ese mundo que querías, te destruyera al final. Me di cuenta de eso cuando Gen me habló de ese programa de televisión en donde ustedes dos se encontraron. En resumen, Gen te traicionó solo para detenerte porque no eras una mala persona. Eso fue lo que yo entendí de todo esto y concuerdo con Gen.”

“No creo que yo sea una buena persona después de todo eso… Me sobrestiman. Igualmente, estoy feliz que hayan conseguido detenerme.”

“Nosotros también...”

Senku sonrió levemente.

“Un último consejo, Senku. No dejes que se te escape ese mago mentiroso. ¿Me entiendes?”

Él se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

“¿De qué hablas? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza también, Tsukasa?”

Con lo siguiente que yo diría, encendería una llama gigante. Un fuego tan intenso que esperaba que no se apagara como esa luciérnaga que yo mismo había destruido. Un incendio que yo rogaba que Senku avivara para Asagiri Gen. Yo no quería que él volviera a esconderse en ese espejo.

“Aprecia a este Asagiri Gen como yo nunca lo hice.”

Ya para mí era muy tarde.

Esos ojos afectuosos no estaban dirigidos hacia mí de la misma manera que en el pasado.

“Lo haré.”

Contestó Senku sosteniendo mi mirada antes de que el frio del limbo tomara mi consciencia.

Si, ahora podría dormir bien.

Había saldado mi deuda con la luciérnaga.

De ese modo, yo solo esperaba ver una bella luz cuando volviera a despertar.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Despedida: Uno de ellos finaliza la relación aunque el otro se encuentre profundamente enamorado.
> 
> He de admitir que me sentí muy triste por Tsukasa-chan :c
> 
> Fue aun peor estar escribiendo el one shot con música sad de violín.
> 
> ah... mi kokoro :'c
> 
> Nuevamente, existe una divergencia aquí, ya que creo que el tiempo que pasa entre el tv show y la petrificación es mucho menos. También agregué una escena de la novela pero con la divergencia aplicada, el asunto andaba alrededor de la anterior relación de Tsukasa y Gen. 
> 
> En fin, espero que les gustara la historia si son de los que les gusta las cosas sad como a mi xD


End file.
